The Ghost of Harrenhal
"The Ghost of Harrenhal" is the fifth episode of the second season of Game of Thrones.Showtime Australia season 2 schedule for "The Ghost of Harrenhal" It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on April 29, 2012. It was written by executive producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and directed by David Petrarca. Plot Synopsis Recap Notes *In the novel A Clash of Kings a series of unexplained events at Harrenhal are attributed to a ghost. Characters First Appearances *Reginald Lannister * Wisdom Hallyne * Lorren * Dagmer * Quaithe * Qhorin Halfhand * Dalbridge * Stonesnake * Ebben Deaths * Renly Baratheon * The Tickler Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *Emilia Clarke as Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell *James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn as Bronn Guest starring *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin *Roy Dotrice as Wisdom Hallyne *Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Natalia Tena as Osha *Gethin Anthony as King Renly Baratheon *Ian Hanmore as Pyat Pree *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Joe Dempsie as Gendry *Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister *Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Roxanne McKee as Doreah *Amrita Acharia as Irri *Steven Cole as Kovarro *Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Ralph Ineson as Dagmer Cleftjaw *Forbes KB as Black Lorren *Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory Lorch *Edward Tudor Pole as Protestor *Laura Pradelska as Quaithe *Patrick Fitzsymons as Reginald Lannister *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark *Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Anthony Morris as the Tickler *Donagh Deeney as Winterfell Farmer *Kristina Krepela as Qartheen Woman *Slavko Juraga as a Member of the Thirteen Cast notes *Only 17 of the 25 starring cast members for the second season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Richard Madden (Robb Stark), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Conleth Hill (Varys) and Sibel Kekilli (Shae) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *John Bradley is credited ahead of Isaac Hempstead-Wright and Maisie Williams when he was credited after them when they last appeared together in "What is Dead May Never Die." Image gallery Margaery Promo.jpg|Margaery Tyrell in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." BronnPromoS2.jpg|Bronn in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Daenerys 2x05.png|Daenerys Targaryen and Ser Jorah Mormont meet with Pyat Pree in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Promotional video Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 5 The Ghost Of Harrenhal Promo|Episode 15 preview File:Game of Thrones Season 2 Recap 14|Episode 14 recap References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes